Broken Hearts Come Together
by ReginaMillsSwan
Summary: After a ending relationship, Superman and Wonder Woman end up finding love in each other.


On the Justice League's Watchtower, Wonder Woman is sitting alone in the cafeteria. Suddenly, walks over to her

"Hey, Diana."

"Hey, Clark."

"What's wrong?"

*Sigh* "There so things going on between Bruce and I."

"Like what?"

"He never wants to spend to with me. He always wants to be in Gotham."

"Maybe you should ask him for time together."

"You're right. So how are you and Lois?"

"Well, I haven't told her I'm Superman yet."

"Clark, you have to tell her."

"I know, Diana. I'm going to tell her maybe tomorrow."

"Good. And good luck."

"You too, Diana."

The next day, Clark walks into the Watchtower and instead of seeing Diana's beautiful smile, he sees her crying with red from tears. He walks over to her.

"Diana, what's happened?"

"Bruce... he...he broke up with me."

"What?! That bastard! What happened?"

"He said I'm too needy. Am I too needy, Clark?"

"No, of course not. In fact, you are the opposite of needy, Diana. If Bruce can't give you some time to spend time with each other, he's not the right guy for you."

"Thank you, Clark. How about you and Lois?"

"Um, yeah, well we ended it."

"Why?"

"When I told her, she said for me to get out and that she never wants to see my lying face again."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, well I'm actually glad about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, Diana. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a movie or something."

"I would love to."

"Great, I will pick you up at 8."

"Okay, see you then."

It was 7:30 in London, England at Diana Prince's Apartment. She is in a pair of Blue Jeans with a red shirt and a black jacket. Suddenly, she hears a knock at her door.

"That must be Clark."

She over to the door and opens it, appearing a tall gentleman in a pair of jeans and a plaited blue shirt. Diana smiles.

"Hello, Clark."

He smiles back.

"Hello, Diana. Are you ready?"

She nods. "Yes, I am."

She walks back into the apartment and grabs her purse and then comes out.

"Okay."

The two start walking down the hall when they hear a loud barking noise. Diana and Clark turn around to see a small white and brown Beagle in their mist. Diana leans down.

"Hello, little fella. Where did you come from?"

"Buster!"

The two of them look up to see a little girl with black hair walking over to them.

"I'm sorry, Buster always tries to run away from me."

"It's okay, but you should be more careful. You don't know what could have happened to him. It's a good thing he ran into us."

"Thank you very much!"

Diana smiles. "No problem, little one."

Clark looks over Diana's shoulder. "Oh, hey there, Grace."

"Hey, Mr. Kent. What are you doing today?"

"Well, my friend Diana here and I are going to the Movies."

"Cool! Are Ms. Diana and you dating?"

"Um, no, Grace. We're just good friends."

"Awww. Too bad. You too are cute together."

Diana blushes. "Well, Clark. We should probably get going."

"Yeah, we should." Clark and Diana leave his apartment building and head to the movie theater. "So what are we watching?" Diana asks.

"Have you heard of 300?"

She nods. "Yes, but I've never watched it."

"Well, now you are."

"What is it about?"

"It's all action, and it's about that kingdom of Sparta and their ruler, Leonidas."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is. You want to watch it?"

She nods. "Yes."

The two walk into the theater to enjoy their night together.

After the brutal movie was over, the two go to a small restaurant a few blocks down from the theater called, "Mike's Pizza Palace."

"Have you been you a lot?" Diana asked Clark.

"Eh, not really. I usually just order-in."

"Yeah, same. So, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, Perry wants me to do this article on the event that happened in Star Labs. You know, the massive break-in?"

"Yes, Barry told me about that."

"Yeah. So, how have you been, Diana?"

She sighs. "Actually, pretty good myself as well."

"That's good. You know, I really had a great time."

"So did I."

Diana smiles and Clark smiles back.

"Diana…"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I-umm…do you love me?"

Her eyes widen in surprise. Did he just ask me that?

"Clark, of course I love you. You're my best friend."

He shakes his head. "Di, you know what I mean."

"I…" She tries to look from an answer. "Yes, Clark. I do love you. I've love you ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

Clark smiles at Diana's response. "See, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Oh, shut up."

Out of nowhere, Clark had made a yawn. "You're tired? I thought Kryptonians don't need to sleep." She responds.

"Well, I haven't got any sleep for a week almost, and so I have my limit on how much sleep I do need."

"Ah, that makes since."

"Yeah. Hey, you want to come to my apartment?"

He sees her eyebrow rise. "It's not what you think, just want to show you something."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"It's a surprise."

She sighs one more time. "Fine."

As Diana and Clark are walking down the street, she turns to him. "You know, we don't need them."

He knew exactly who she was talking about. "Yeah, I always thought that I would be with Lois forever. I guess I brought my hopes up."

Diana smiles, unfortunately, Clark noticed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of the reason why I started dating Bruce in the first place. You both are my best friends, and I trust you both too." She pauses. "The reason why I dated Bruce, was because I know I couldn't have you."

He looks at her in surprise, and smiles. Clark grabs her arm, and brings her in his arms, and kisses her.

"I will always been here, Diana."

END


End file.
